Cory Pélissier (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Corrine Phillipa "Cory" Pélissier is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur: Battles of the Ages, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Journey to the Abyss, Soulcalibur V and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Biography Early life Pre-Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Cory has green eyes and long, orange hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Cory's main weapon is Chained Kozuka. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Cory wields a magenta version of Chained Sickles. Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Cory always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Cory throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Cory punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Cory is very feminine because she wears feminine clothing. In the TV series, Soul Calibur V and Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears a bow hairband to one of her outfits. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Playful Girl) Name: Cory Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (04,20) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (34,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (34,20) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (33,20) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (34,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 04,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 33,20 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Relationships *Younger sister to Barb and Kylie. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Siegfried. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Cory's rivals are Raphael, Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, and Hwang. *Like her olders sister, Barb and Kylie, Cory's favorite hobbies are fighting with a nunchaku, having people do some training, and hanging out with friends. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' *''No!'' *''I don't believe this!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Soul Calibur III 20180529_145810.jpg|Cory's 1P costume 20180529_145821.jpg|Cory's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20180529_145828.jpg|Cory's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20180529_145834.jpg|Cory's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20180529_145844.jpg|Cory's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Soul Calibur V Cory's Character Pose (Costume 1).jpg Category:Soul Calibur Characters